Long Weekend (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by sammy1026
Summary: Steve and Catherine get away to Kauai but their weekend doesn't go as planned


_Mari & ilna—I'm out of words to describe your awesomeness. Thanks for the laughs and the tears and the friendship_

_Sandy—you're the best. Always and forever. _

_REAL Worlders—you guys are SPECTACULAR! Thanks so much for your support and enthusiasm. Having you all along makes this ride that much more enjoyable._

_Guest reviewers—Thanks for reading! Consider dropping us an email or a tweet so we can respond to your directly._

* * *

><p><strong>Long Weekend (11)**

**McGarrett/Rollins Residence**

**Friday 4:00 P.M.**

Catherine tossed a few last-minute items into her duffel bag then zipped it closed with her right hand as she held her phone to her ear with her left.

"Of course I understand, Gabby," she said as she hoisted the bag over her shoulder and took one final look around the bedroom to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything before heading for the door. "I just wanted to make sure you know you're more than welcome to join us for Thanksgiving."

"I appreciate the invitation. I really do," Gabby said sincerely. "It's just that there's so much for me to finish up here before I leave. I can't really afford to take any time away between now and the end of the year."

"Do you have a start date yet for your job at The Clifford Collection?" Catherine asked as she stepped out into the hallway.

"I finish up here December 31st," Gabby answered excitedly. "Then I have a little over two weeks to get moved back to Hawaii and I start my new job there January 19th."

"It'll be nice to have you back," Catherine smiled as she descended the steps. She was happy Gabby would be on the island full-time in the coming year. Not only because she considered Gabby a good friend but because she knew how happy it made Danny and Grace to have Gabby around.

"Thanks, I'm excited about coming back," Gabby replied. She wasn't sure exactly what the future held for her relationship with Danny and her life back on the island but she was eager to explore the possibilities.

"Well, if anything changes just remember you're welcome here. We'd love to have you," Catherine said enthusiastically. "The more the merrier."

"I'll keep that in mind," Gabby replied gratefully. "When I talked to Grace a few hours ago she said you and Steve are headed out of town for the weekend."

"We are," Catherine grinned. "Steve had a few things to finish up at the office but we're gonna take off as soon as he gets home."

"Big plans?" Gabby asked.

"Not really." Catherine dropped her duffel bag on the couch. "Steve's friend Daryl has a condo in Kauai. He's stateside for another month or so and he told us to feel free to use it any time. We're gonna hike some of the remote areas of Waimea Canyon and pretty much just relax for a couple of days."

"You and Steve are the only people I know who hike remote areas to relax," Gabby chuckled. "Anyway, Grace is very excited about her duties as official substitute dog sitter this weekend."

Catherine smiled. "Esther has a family wedding in California tomorrow so she couldn't watch Cammie." She looked out the window and saw Steve's truck pull up. "We were gonna reschedule yet again but then Grace asked if she could do it. She's trying to earn money to buy Christmas presents."

"She's taking it all very seriously," Gabby said. "She feels very important. She knows how you guys feel about Cammie and being official substitute dog sitter in Esther's absence is heady stuff."

Catherine smiled as Steve came through the front door. "I'm sure she's gonna do great." She kissed him as he headed upstairs to grab his own duffel bag. "Ok, I gotta run. Steve's home and we want to get going so we can get to the condo in time for dinner."

"Have fun," Gabby said. "I'll talk to you next week."

"Thanks. Talk to you soon," Catherine said before disconnecting the call and slipping her phone in her pocket. A few minutes later Steve came down the stairs carrying his own duffel bag.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Absolutely," she smiled. "Let the fun begin."

* * *

><p><strong>Garden Isle Condo Complex<strong>

**Friday 8:30 P.M.**

What should have been a quick hop to the Kauai via helicopter turned into something a bit more as several warning indicator lights on the control panel of chopper lit up as they were taking off forcing them back to the ground before they ever got off Oahu. The problem turned out to be nothing more than a loose hose to the cooling system but by the time it was repaired and they got underway they were several hours behind schedule.

The sight that greeted them as the cab pulled up to Daryl's condominium complex made them look at each other with dread. The parking lot was full of large white work trucks from the Kauai Water Department along with several fire trucks and assorted other emergency vehicles. Adding to the circus-like atmosphere was the presence of not one but two local news crews.

"What's happening here?" Catherine asked.

"I don't know," the cab driver said as he reached down to turn on his radio. "I haven't been listening to the news."

Steve exhaled heavily. "I guess we better find out."

He paid the driver, grabbed their duffel bags from the trunk then he and Catherine started across the parking lot towards the front door of Daryl's building. As they approached they were met by a harried looking man of about 40 wearing a gray sweatshirt, denim shorts and what appeared to be soaking wet tennis shoes that made a loud squishing sound as he walked.

"Hi, I'm Bennie Roberson," the man said as he took note of their duffel bags. "I'm the complex manager. You are?"

"I'm Steve McGarrett," Steve said as he extended his hand. "This is Catherine Rollins. We're supposed to be spending the weekend in my friend Daryl Carpenter's condo. Unit 117."

Bennie shook Steve's hand then did the same with Catherine. "Oh right. Daryl called me earlier this week and told me you were coming. He left his extra set of keys for you in the office over there," he indicated a small one story building across the parking lot. "Unfortunately though you're not going to be able to stay here. We were having some work done on the sewer lines and apparently the jackhammer hit one of the main water lines. The first floor units are the ones most affected. Right now we're just trying to get the flow of water stopped. Apparently it's a little more complicated than turning off a faucet," he said apologetically.

"So Unit 117 is flooded?" Steve asked.

"It's at the end of the hall so if we can get the water off soon he might be able to salvage some things," Roberson said hopefully. "But yes, it's definitely got too much water for you to stay there."

Steve looked at Catherine and sighed. "I guess we need to find a hotel."

"I guess so," she said as she pulled out her phone to begin the search.

"Would it be ok if we went in and checked on the place," Steve asked. "I'd like to give Daryl a call and let him know what's going on."

"That'd be fine," Bennie nodded. "Some of the other first floor residents are in there trying to move things to higher ground."

"Thanks," Steve said.

"No problem. Let me know if there's anything I can help you with. And again, I apologize for the inconvenience." Bennie took a deep breath and headed across the parking lot to deal with the next affected tenant.

After a quick stop at the office to pick up the keys Steve and Catherine entered Daryl's condo and found about an inch of water soaking the carpets and covering all the floors. Because of its location at the end of the hall it wasn't as affected as some of the other units … yet … but if they didn't get the water turned off quickly it would be.

While Steve called Daryl to fill him in on what was happening Catherine moved around the condo assessing the situation and making a plan for the best way to save as much as possible from the rising water. She noted with relief that the water had yet to reach the bedroom closet or the attached storage area where most of Daryl's belongings seemed to be. She began pulling cardboard boxes out of the closet and placing them on the bed and dresser as the water crept across the room.

"Daryl said there are some cement blocks on the patio for a waterfall/BBQ pit area he's building in the back yard," Steve said as he entered the bedroom. "We can use those to try and raise some of the furniture up a little. He said he appreciates us trying to save what we can. His sister lives on Molokai. She's gonna get here as soon as possible."

"Almost everything here is stored in cardboard boxes," Catherine said as she added another box to the growing pile on the bed. "Those aren't gonna hold up well in all this dampness. He left his car keys right?"

"Yeah," Steve answered. "He said he parked his SUV at the very back of the lot so it would be out of the way while he was gone. We're welcome to use it so we don't have to rent a car or take cabs all weekend."

"That was nice of him," Catherine said. "I saw a Kmart not too far down the road. I'm gonna run down and grab some plastic tubs to put this stuff in."

"Good idea. I'll start carrying in the blocks while you're gone." Steve handed her the key ring that had Daryl's car keys on it. "Be careful."

"I will." Catherine kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be back soon. Do we need anything else while I'm there?"

"Not that I can think of." Steve shook his head.

"Ok, I'll be right back."

Catherine managed to maneuver the SUV, which was thankfully parked at the dry end of the parking lot, around the water department barricades and out onto the highway. Within half an hour she made it to Kmart, bought a stack of plastic totes, and returned to the condo.

As she entered Unit 117 Steve had most of the cement blocks carried in and was beginning to lift the furniture up out of the water. Working together, they managed to get the bed, dressers and end tables up on blocks and the smaller side tables lifted up and, once their legs were dried off, stacked on the bed.

After the bedroom was completed they moved on to the living room, dining area, and the spare room getting all that furniture out of harm's way as well. Then as Steve began removing items from the lower kitchen cabinets and placing them on the counter Catherine stowed the contents of the cardboard boxes from the bedroom closet and storage area in the plastic totes she had purchased and piled them on blocks as well.

They finished securing things as best they could and were getting ready to leave when there was a knock on the condo door. Steve answered it to find Bennie Roberson accompanied by another man Bennie introduced as Lei Pekelo, an adjustor for the condo complex's insurance company.

"Daryl's sister is on the way in from Molokai," Steve explained. "He said she'll be handling all insurance matters."

"Yes, I talked to Mr. Carpenter a few minutes ago," the adjustor said. "I just wanted to come by and thank you for your help here and tell you we've made arrangements for you to stay at Ko'a Key Hotel and Resort since you'll be unable to stay here."

"That wasn't necessary," Steve said, "We can find a hotel … "

"I insist," Lei said firmly as he looked around the apartment. "You've probably saved us a bundle of money but getting your friend's furniture and possessions to higher ground. A hotel bill is the least we can do."

"Well, thank you, that's very kind," Catherine smiled.

"My pleasure," Lei said as he handed her his card. "Please call me if you need anything at all."

* * *

><p><strong>Ko'a Key Hotel and Resort<strong>

**Saturday 2:00 A.M.**

By the time Steve and Catherine got checked into the hotel it was well past 1:30 A.M. Catherine showered first then crawled into bed and was reading the brochure of local attractions when Steve emerged from the bathroom freshly showered.

"Anything interesting," he asked.

"Lots of things," she smiled as dropped the brochure on the bedside table.

"Did you wanna skip the hike tomorrow and do something else?" he asked. "I know we didn't anticipate moving furniture all night. If you'd rather do something more relaxing tomorrow … "

"No way," Catherine cut him off as he slid into bed beside her and she curled immediately into his side. "I've been looking forward to this hike for weeks."

"Ok then, Waimea Canyon it is," Steve said as he clicked off the lights and wrapped his arms around her. "It's gonna be great."

* * *

><p><strong>Waimea Canyon – South Slope<strong>

**Saturday 8:00 A.M.**

Due to the fact that they didn't get to bed until past 2:00 A.M. and after taking advantage of the hotel's extremely comfortable and springy mattress didn't get to sleep until well after 3:00, Steve and Catherine slept a little longer than originally planned. They enjoyed breakfast in the hotel restaurant then hopped in Daryl's SUV and followed the directions he gave them to a remote area of Waimea Canyon where they would be able to hike over rougher terrain in one of the more secluded areas of the canyon.

As they made their way up the narrow road to the starting point Daryl recommended they both noticed something odd on the road in front of them.

"Steve, those look like skid marks," Catherine said as she pointed to an area about 50 yards ahead.

"They certainly do," Steve agreed as he slowed down and eased the car to the shoulder of the road.

They both jumped out and followed the path of the skid marks as they left the road and disappeared over the side towards the rocky ground below. Their hearts began to race when they saw a large cargo van laying on its side about 100 yards down the steep slope and heard multiple voices crying out for help.

"Call 911," Steve said as he started down the embankment.

"I'm on it," Catherine said as she pulled out her phone and sent up a quick prayer for decent cell service. Luckily she was able to get a call out and the 911 operator said she'd dispatch help immediately. As soon as she was through describing their location as accurately as possible Catherine disconnected the call and headed down the hill to offer assistance.

By the time they heard the sirens approaching in the distance Steve and Catherine had managed to ascertain that while there were a number of deep cuts and quite a few broken bones none of the passengers from the van appeared to have life threatening injuries.

As Catherine comforted one of the younger members of the group, a girl of sixteen who had what appeared to be two broken legs, she learned that the people in the van were all members of the same family. Fourteen members to be exact. They lived locally and enjoyed hiking the canyon's more remote areas together. The young girl, because of her injured legs, was lying closest to the van. She hadn't been able to make it very far and her family members didn't want to risk further injury by attempting to move her any more than necessary.

They were on their way into the canyon this morning, a route they'd driven many times, when a man coming down the narrow road on a motorcycle forced them to swerve and the girl's uncle, who was driving, lost control of the van sending it careening down the hill. Luckily they were all wearing their seatbelts and once the vehicle came to a stop managed to get themselves and each other clear of the van but had been waiting for over an hour for help before Steve and Catherine arrived. Because of the terrain they had been unable to get a cell phone call out from their position over the hill.

A paramedic performing triage made his way towards the whimpering girl, whose name Catherine had learned was Kalia. He used splints to stabilize her legs and after assessing her condition and deciding she was not in any immediate medical danger he broke the bad news that it was gonna be a while before they could get her up the hill. Because a series of ropes and pulleys were needed to lift each victim to safety the rescuers would have to start with those closest to the top and work their way down. He promised her they would do their best and work as quickly as possible while still making sure everyone got up the hill safely.

Kalia took the news well and gave a tearful assurance that she would be fine.

Catherine checked on the other members of her family and found them all similarly resolute and happy to be alive. They were all being watched over by emergency personnel so she made her way back to Kalia.

"Is everyone ok?" the young girl asked worriedly as Catherine knelt by her side.

"There are a few broken bones and some cuts that will need stitches but on the whole you're all very lucky," Catherine assured her.

"I have an Algebra test on Monday," Kalia said. "I can't miss it. It's worth 25% of my grade."

"I'm sure your teacher will understand," Catherine smiled. "Do you like Algebra?"

"I do," Kalia smiled. "All my friends think I'm weird for liking math. I want to be a structural engineer when I grow up."

"Wow, that's impressive," Catherine smiled. "Don't you let anyone tell you you're weird for liking math."

"Thanks. That's what my mom says. She usually comes on these hikes but she isn't here today. She's gonna freak when she hears about this." Kalia closed her eyes and breathed through the pain.

"I'm sure she'll just be happy that everyone is mostly ok," Catherine said. "Now why don't you try to relax as much as you can till it's your turn to go up the hill?"

Catherine watched as Steve helped the emergency workers get the other members of the family up the slope one by one. It was a slow, painstaking process and she offered help where needed but for the most part stayed with the youngest victim to help keep her spirits up.

By the time Kalia was hoisted up the hill and loaded into the back of a waiting ambulance it was past 2:00 P.M. Catherine accompanied her every step of the way. Once Kalia was ready to go Catherine said her goodbyes and gave the young girl her cell number and asked that Kalia call her later after seeing the doctor.

Kalia thanked her as the ambulance doors closed and the driver turned on the siren and headed down the mountain.

"Something tells me we weren't supposed to go on that hike today," Steve chuckled as he approached Catherine.

"Sure looks the way," she nodded with a smile.

"No point in starting into the canyon now. It'll be dark before we get very far. Wanna head back to the hotel and find an alternate plan?" Steve asked.

"Oh, I definitely think we can find something to do at the hotel," Catherine offered flirtily.

"I like the way you think, Lieutenant," Steve growled as he walked her backwards.

"And after we work up an appetite," Catherine said. "I saw that there's a dinner cruise that sets sail at the marina down the beach from the hotel. That might be fun."

Steve laughed. "Fine with me. Why don't you call and make reservations on the way back."

* * *

><p><strong>Ko'a Key Hotel and Resort<strong>

**Saturday 5:00 P.M.**

Steve exited the bathroom after showering in preparation for the dinner cruise and found Catherine perched on the side of the bed talking on her phone. They returned to the hotel directly from the crash site and after showering off the mud together and engaging in a round of energetic lovemaking they took a quick nap and then got up to get ready for dinner.

"That's so good to hear," Catherine said sincerely. "Thanks for calling. Give Kalia my best and tell her to text me next week and let me know how her Algebra test went."

Steve smiled as Catherine disconnected the call and slipped her phone in her purse.

"That was Kalia's mom," she said. "She wanted to thank us again for helping this morning. She had a cold and that was the reason she didn't make the trip. Needless to say she freaked out just as Kalia predicted when the police department called her. But she said everyone is expected to make a full recovery and they're just grateful to all be alive."

"That's good," Steve said. "They were lucky."

"They were," Catherine agreed. "So are you ready for a nice relaxing dinner, Commander?"

"Definitely," Steve smiled as Catherine stood and smoothed down the front of her simple purple dress. "This weekend hasn't exactly gotten off to the start we expected but there's still time to turn it around." He kissed her softly and slipped his arm around her waist as they headed for the door.

"I was reading about an open air massage the hotel spa offers right down on their private beach," Catherine said excitedly. "I was thinking maybe I could book us in for tomorrow morning."

"Sounds good," Steve replied. Once Catherine convinced him to get his first massage he was instantly hooked and was now willing to accompany her pretty much whenever she asked.

"Great," Catherine smiled as they reached the door. "Let's stop in the lobby and book it with the concierge on our way out."

* * *

><p><strong>Ocean's Pride Dinner Cruises<strong>

**Saturday 5:45 P.M.**

"Lieutenant Rollins, Commander McGarrett, I'm so sorry to tell you that we've had to cancel tonight's dinner cruise. We're having a small problem," the nervous young maître-d' said after they provided their names to the receptionist at the check-in desk.

"Of course you are," Steve sighed as he dropped his chin to his chest.

Catherine rubbed his forearm but couldn't help but smile. This weekend really was turning into a bit of a comedy of errors.

"I apologize. But within the last couple of hours we've gotten multiple reports of people who ate on last night's cruise coming down with … ummmm … gastric distress," the young man in the starched while uniform, whose nametag identified him as Scott, said.

"Food poisoning?" Steve asked disbelievingly.

"Well there's been no official diagnosis yet but … yes … it looks that way," Scott said sheepishly. "We've been unable to identify a specific cause so out of an overabundance of caution we're cancelling tonight's dinner. We'd be happy to re-book you for another night."

"No, thank you," Catherine smiled. "This is our last night here. We're heading back to Oahu tomorrow."

"Please accept our offer of a free dinner cruise next time you're on the island," Scott said in his most conciliatory tone.

"That's very kind. Thank you," Catherine accepted his offer.

"Can I help you find other reservations," Scott asked.

"No, we're good," Catherine said.

As the young man departed to deal with a very unhappy looking older couple standing at the reception desk Steve asked "Should we head back to the hotel and eat there?"

Catherine grimaced. "When I was making reservations for tomorrow's massage the concierge mentioned they have two wedding parties and a large family reunion going on tonight so the hotel is going to be … "

"Loud and crowded," Steve finished her sentence.

"Let's just say probably not all that relaxing," Catherine chuckled.

"Wanna take a stroll down the beach and see if we can find somewhere to eat?" Steve suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Catherine sighed as she slipped her hand into his. "Let's see what adventure awaits us next on this crazy weekend."

* * *

><p>Steve and Catherine strolled down the beach at a leisurely pace, hand in hand, talking and laughing and so wrapped up in each other they barely noticed the bustle of activity around them. After considering and rejecting several restaurants they finally settled on a roadside establishment that reminded them a lot of Kamekona's shrimp truck. They carried their fish wraps and coconut water down towards the ocean and sat on the sand talking, eating and watching the people go by.<p>

Soon the crowd thinned out as many of the locals headed to the dance clubs in town and the tourists made their way to some of the popular beachside entertainment venues. They didn't realize how long they'd been sitting there, talking about nothing in particular and just enjoying each other's company, until they noticed the sun was setting.

Catherine leaned her head on Steve's shoulder as they watched the bright Hawaiian sun as it appeared to drop into the ocean. About thirty minutes later Catherine gasped as a shooting star made its way across the night sky.

"Make a wish," Steve teased.

"I wouldn't even know what to wish for," Catherine said as she leaned in and kissed him lightly. "I already have everything I want."

"I love you," Steve said as he deepened the kiss and pulled Catherine into his lap.

"I love you," she purred in his ear as she straddled him.

"Maybe we better head back to the hotel before we get arrested for public lewdness," Steve said. "Although spending the night in jail would definitely fit in with the way the weekend has been going so far."

Catherine laughed as she stood up. "But we'd never hear the end of it from Danny."

* * *

><p><strong>Ko'a Key Hotel and Resort<strong>

**Sunday 3:00 A.M.**

Steve and Catherine were awakened by a loud clap of thunder and the sight of lightning flashing outside their hotel room window.

"It's storming," Catherine said without lifting her head from Steve's chest.

He leaned over, grabbed his phone off the bedside table and quickly checked the weather app. "Looks like it's supposed to rain all day."

"So much for the open air beach massage," Catherine sighed.

"Are you really surprised considering the way this weekend has gone," Steve asked.

"Not really," Catherine laughed. She stretched languidly then pulled herself up to her hands and knees and straddled Steve's prone body. She looked down at him hungrily. "I guess we'll just have to find some other way to pass the time."

* * *

><p><strong>Garden Isle Condo Complex<strong>

**Sunday 1:00 PM**

After a leisurely breakfast in the hotel restaurant and a stop at the mall to buy Grace a small token gift to go with her dog sitting payment and Danny a thank you for allowing Cammie to stay over for the weekend, Steve and Catherine arrived back at Daryl's condo to drop off his car and check on things before catching a chopper home.

They parked the car at the back of the lot where they'd found it, gathered their things and headed for Daryl's condo. They laughed and smiled as the rain continued to fall as they made their way across the parking lot, both feeling relaxed and rejuvenated even though nothing all weekend had gone as planned. As they approached Unit 117 they found the door standing open and knocked lightly as they entered.

"Hi," a petite woman smiled as she entered the living room from the bedroom. "You must be Steve and Catherine. Daryl said you'd be coming by today. I'm his sister Christine."

"Nice to meet you," Catherine said. "This is a bit of a mess, huh?"

"Not as bad as it would have been if you guys hadn't been here on Friday," Christine said as she pushed her hair back off her face. "I can't thank you enough and I know Daryl is grateful too. He said to tell you he owes you the best dinner on the island next time you're both in town."

"It was nothing," Steve waved her off. "I'm just glad to see they got the water turned off before everything was destroyed."

"The condo complex has been great," Christine said. "They provided us with these portable trailers," she indicated the parking lot directly behind the condo. "I'm gonna move as much as I can out there so they can come in next week and tear up the carpet and repair the rest of the damage."

"Need some help?" Catherine offered.

"Oh don't be silly," Christine said. 'You've already done so much."

"We'd be happy to," Steve insisted. "You can't move all this stuff yourself."

With the three of them working together it only took a few hours to move all of Daryl's belongings as well as his furniture out to the trailer.

As they surveyed the empty condo Christine shook her head and smiled. "I have no idea how I would have managed that without you guys. Now I owe you the best dinner on the island as well."

"Absolutely not," Catherine insisted. "We were glad to help. Will you be alright getting it all back in?"

"Yes," Christine assured them "My husband is away on business right now but he'll be back next week and as soon as we get the all clear that the repairs are done he's gonna grab a few buddies and we'll get this all moved back in."

"Ok," Steve said. "If there's nothing else I think we'll call a cab and head to the airfield."

"Let me give you a ride," Christine offered.

"That's not necessary," Catherine said. "You've had a long day."

"Please," Christine insisted. "It's the least I can do."

* * *

><p><strong>Williams' House<strong>

**Sunday 7:00 P.M.**

Cammie heard a familiar truck pull into the driveway and rushed to the door to meet her humans as Steve and Catherine made their way up the front walk. They'd called from the airfield to let Danny know they were on their way and as soon as Danny relayed the message to Grace Cammie had gone on alert as if she understood exactly what was being said and that her people would be arriving soon.

"Hi Uncle Steve, Hi Auntie Cath," Grace beamed as she opened the door and greeted them on the porch. "Did you have a fun weekend?"

"It wasn't exactly fun in the usual sense," Steve laughed. He hugged Grace as Catherine dropped to her knees to greet Cammie, "and more than a few things went wrong but it was still a good weekend."

As Catherine stood and hugged Grace Steve squatted down and accepted some puppy kisses from Cammie.

"That sounds a little ominous," Danny said as he appeared at the door. "More than a few things went wrong?"

"It was fine," Catherine smiled as they all followed Grace back into the house. "We just had to make a few adjustments to our plans."

"I have Cammie's toys and her bowls all packed up and ready to go," Grace said as Danny indicated they should sit. "I walked her every day, and bathed her last night. Danno helped me with that. And I brushed her twice a day."

Cammie looked adoringly at Grace from her spot in front of the couch by Steve and Catherine's feet as she spoke.

"Sounds like you did a great job," Steve said as he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket.

"Let me just say one more time that Grace would have been happy to dog sit Cammie for the weekend at no charge. You don't need to pay her," Danny said.

"We know that, but Esther wasn't available and we appreciate Gracie filling in as the _official_ dog sitter while we were gone." Steve stressed the word official and Grace beamed with pride. He withdrew $50 from his wallet. "We agreed on $40 right?"

"Right," Grace nodded.

"Ok, well here's that plus a tip for a job well done." Steve handed her the cash.

Grace glanced nervously at her father who just shook his head and said "Go ahead."

She took the money from Steve and wrapped him a tight hug then did the same for Catherine. "Thank you sooooo much. I'm saving for Christmas presents. I know exactly what I want to get everyone but I want to spend my own money that I earned instead of getting it from Mommy or Danno."

"You're very welcome, sweetheart," Steve and Catherine said in unison.

"That's very admirable," Steve added. "It's good that you want to earn your own money."

Grace bounced excitedly then headed for her room to put the money in her bank.

"Don't say a word," Steve said when he saw the look on his partner's face. "She worked for that money. That's the going rate for the service she provided. In fact we probably underpaid her. So we're not spoiling her."

"If you say so," Danny chuckled. "So what plans had to be adjusted for the weekend?"

Steve and Catherine looked at each and burst out laughing. "All of them."

"What do you mean?" Danny forehead was creased in confusion.

"Well first the helicopter had mechanical problems, then Daryl's condo was flooded, then we never made it to hike the canyon because of an accident, a van full of people over a hill to be precise, then we had to cancel dinner plans because of an outbreak of food poisoning." Steve laughed as he ticked off the events on his fingers.

"And don't forget our open air beach massage was rained out," Catherine added.

"That was disappointing," Steve nodded in agreement.

Danny looked at them quizzically. "If everything was such a disaster then why are the two of you smiling like you had a great weekend?"

Steve and Catherine locked eyes.

After a minute Steve turned back to Danny.

"Well the weekend might not have gone exactly like we planned," he said "but no one was seriously hurt, we managed to save most of Daryl's stuff and we had some pretty decent fish wraps."

"And we saw a shooting star," Catherine added happily.

"And the mattress at the hotel was very bouncy," Steve smirked.

"And the shower was roomy," Catherine teased.

"Ok, enough of that," Danny held up his hand in the universal symbol of stop. "I've told you before I want no details."

"So maybe nothing went as planned," Steve said as he leaned over and kissed Catherine. "That'll just make the stories better. The important thing isn't what you do …" he grinned at Catherine.

" … it's who you're with." She finished his sentence.

Before they could say anything else Grace reentered the room. "We have everything for ice cream sundaes. Can we make sundaes?"

"If Auntie Cath and Uncle Steve aren't too tired," Danny said.

"Sundaes sound great Gracie," Steve said as Catherine nodded in agreement.

Danny watched with a smile as Grace led Steve and Catherine into the kitchen chattering excitedly about everything Cammie had done over the weekend.

He shook his head.

Most people he knew would have been grumpy and short-tempered after the weekend they'd had but not Steve and Catherine.

"Hurry up or we're gonna eat all the ice cream," he heard Steve yell from the kitchen as Catherine and Grace giggled.

"I'm coming," Danny yelled back.

As he headed towards the sound of laughter he thought to himself. 'They really are a perfect matched set.'

**THE END**

* * *

><p>If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games.<p>

Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com.


End file.
